sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
MC Chris
| birth_place = Libertyville, Illinois, U.S. | genre = Nerdcore, hip hop | occupation = Voice actor, comedian, rapper, writer | years_active = 2000–present | label = MC Chris LLC | website = }} Christopher 'Bruce Wayne' Brendan Ward (born September 2, 1975), better known by his stage name MC Chris (stylized as mc chris), is an American nerdcore rapper, voice actor, improvisational comedian and writer. Associated with the genre of nerdcore hip hop, his trademarks include the high pitch of his voice and the combination of his "geek" heritage with the "gangster" image associated with most hip hop artists. He has released ten albums, five EPs, one re-release and a tenth anniversary edition of his recordings with The Lee Majors. Early life Ward was born in Libertyville, Illinois. He attended the School of the Art Institute of Chicago and New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. Career Adult Swim Ward has appeared on, worked behind the scenes on and contributed original lyrics to, many of Williams Street Studios' shows on Adult Swim, most notably Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He worked as a production assistant and starred as the character MC Pee Pants in the episodes "MC Pee Pants", "Sir Loin", "The Last One" and "Little Brittle",[adult swim – Aqua Teen Hunger Force – Episode 9: MC Pee Pants] as well as the young Carl in episode 18.[adult swim – Aqua Teen Hunger Force – Episode 18: Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future] He reprised the role of MC Pee Pants in Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters and in the PlayStation 2 video game Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am. Ward also had a role in Sealab 2021, as a writer and as the recurring character Hesh Hepplewhite, as well as the twins who play Dolphin Boy in a behind-the-scenes type of episode. He worked as a production assistant and writer for The Brak Show (including the episodes "Brakstreet" and "Shadows of Heat") and voiced a character on the episode "Brakstreet". He was a contributing writer for Space Ghost: Coast to Coast with a cameo in the episode "Baffler Meal", and voiced Ward Willoughby in the 2002 pilot for Welcome to Eltingville. In October 2004, he announced his resignation from Cartoon Network on his blog to focus on his recording career. He made his return to Adult Swim in the form of a red Gummi bear by the name of Gummi on the show Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge. He will be working on a new cartoon called The mc chris Cartoon, and plans to work in conjunction with the creators of Metalocalypse, although it will not air on Cartoon Network.mc chris announcing cartoon at Omaha, NE concert Since August 2010, he has created the theme songs for several of the SModcast Internet Radio (S.I.R.) programs, including those for the original SModcast, [Blow Hard, Bagged & Boarded, and Jay & Silent Bob Get Old. Nerdcore hip hop Ward originally performed with The Lee Majors. While he is one of the artists most closely associated with the genre of nerdcore hip hop, he has been hesitant to accept the nerdcore label for most of his career, preferring to describe his style as "mc chris music" as well as expressing concern over limiting himself to such a narrow audience and subject matter. He has lashed out at the media for focusing more on the nerdcore scene than his music, as well as the nerdcore community as a whole.myspace.com/mcchris MC Chris blog. October 15, 2007 Despite these issues, he has periodically apologized to those in the nerdcore community for the aforementioned conflictsmyspace.com/mcchris MC Chris blog. January 29, 2007myspace.com/mcchris MC Chris blog. November 14, 2008 and has appeared in news stories dealing with nerd culture and nerdcore.myspace.com/mcchris MC Chris blog. August 22, 2008 Recently, he has done even more than simply apologizing; saying "In the beginning, I felt I was more of an individual and not a part of anything," and further "It's nice that a lot of folks consider me part of it. It's actually embarrassing how I used to think I was the only one playing with 'Star Wars' toys and making music, and it just wasn't true. I have absolutely no problem with the label now." He self-releases with no record label. Controversy In 2012, Ward forcibly ejected a fan from the audience at his show in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for posting a critical comment on Twitter about Ward's opening act, Richie Branson. After receiving criticism from fans for the incident, Ward apologized in an online video. The fan received a refund, but complained on Reddit that he was humiliated by the experience.Eakin, Marah (July 19, 2012). "mc chris kicks fan out of show over a nasty tweet, cries about it". The A.V. Club. Discography Studio albums * Life's a Bitch and I'm Her Pimp (2001) * Knowing Is Half the Hassle (2003) * Eating's Not Cheating (2004) * Dungeon Master of Ceremonies (2006) * MC Chris Is Dead (2008) * MC Chris Goes To Hell (2010) * Marshmellow Playground (2011) * Race Wars (September 2, 2011) * Foreverrr (2014) * MC Chris Is Dreaming (2016) * Marshmellow Campground (2017) * MC Chris Is Great Music (2018) Compilation albums * The New York University 8-Track Discography 10th Anniversary Edition (2007) * Apple Tummy (2009) * Apple Bum (2017) * Apple Lung (2012) EPs * Part Six Part One (2009) * Part Six Part Two (2009) * Part Six Part Three (2009) * Friends (2012) * Kickstape (2013) * Foes (2017) Filmography Film Television References External links * * * TV.com entry for Chris Ward * Slashdot Interview (original announcement found here) * FilmForce Interview * Interview From September 2005 * Interview from April 2008 on Deviant Nation * mc chris on The Grave Plot Podcast Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American bloggers Category:American male voice actors Category:Nerdcore artists Category:Midwest hip hop musicians Category:People from Libertyville, Illinois Category:Rappers from Chicago Category:School of the Art Institute of Chicago alumni Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni